A bag and a bike
by Leonie1988
Summary: Phoebe comes home from New York, but it plays out a bit differently. Enjoy and review!


Phoebe Halliwell looked up at the big Manor in front of her. She hadn't been here for over a year. She had left a month after her grams had died. Out of grief and hurt and annoyance towards Prue, because she just wouldn't believe, that she would never have flirted with Roger. He had come onto her and touched her and tried to kiss her and nearly forced her to sleep with him. Good, that she had had the strength to fight him off. That jackass better be far away by now. Phoebe really hoped that Prue had seen through him by now. Though she had the feeling, that her stubbornness to proof Phoebe wrong, would hold her back. When Phoebe had told Prue about Roger and what a prick he was, Prue had accused her of lying and Piper had stood behind her in that fight. Nobody had believed her and so she had left to find happiness in New York, which turned out to be fun at times, but clearly not the right thing for her. She parked her bike were she always parked her bike and swung her backpack with all her belongings in it over her shoulder. Let the fun begin.

She took the last step to the front door and hesitated. Was this really what she wanted to do? Where they worth it? But she knew they were and Piper had already proofed it with letting her stay with them. And besides that, she had no choice but to knock, she really didn't want to sleep on a bench.

She heard voices inside and listened in on the two, arguing about her.

"Well, you haven't spoken to her." Piper told Prue.

"No, I haven't. Look, maybe you've forgotten why I'm so mad at her." Prue replied and Phoebe sighed. She really is still mad at her.

"No, of course not, but she had nowhere else to go. She lost her job, she's in debt." Piper defended her, but didn't argue with Prue about Roger. Great, he must be still around.

"And this is news? How long have you known about this anyway?" Prue asked angry.

"A couple of days. Maybe a week ... or two." Piper answered ashamed. Phoebe knew every little thing about her sister's mannerisms, they couldn't fool her. In the meantime, Phoebe had retrieved a spare key from under the doormat.

"Thanks for sharing. When does she arrive?" Prue asked and she took that for her signal to enter.

"Surprise!" she shouted and her two sisters turned their heads to see her. "I found the hide-a-key." I added and put my umbrella aside.

"Phoebe, welcome home!" Piper said and embraced me in a hug which I enjoyed very much.

"Hello, Piper. It's good to see you!" I answered and smiled at her.

"It's so good to see you! Isn't it, Prue?" her sister asked the other.

"I'm speechless." Prue said with sarcasm dripping off of her. Phoebe could have started crying right there, but she didn't want them to see her weak, she felt weak enough. My cap honked and I could have kicked myself.

"Oops. I forgot about the cab. I am so sorry!" I said, but Piper seemed to be okay with it.

"I'll get it." she said and rushed off with a purse in hand.

"Piper, that's my purse!" Prue yelled, but Piper pretended not to hear her.

"Thanks. I'll pay you back as soon as I can." I told her and looked her deep in the eyes. Phoebe noticed Prue's eyes on her bag at her feet.

"Is that all that you brought?" she asked.

"That's all that I own. That and a bike. Look, I know that you don't want me here-"I started, but my sister was clearly not interested in what I had to say.

"We're not selling Grams' house. Understood?" my sister interrupted me harshly.

"Is that why you think I came back? It has nothing to do with that!" I responded hurt.

"Look, the only reason Piper and I gave up our apartment and moved back here is because this house has been in our family for generations." That really made me angry.

"No history lesson needed. I grew up here, too, but good to know you came back because of the house and not because grams was ill. Anyway, can we talk about what's really bothering you?" I answered, because I knew that that wasn't all that was coming at her.

"No, I'm still furious with you." her sister said and turned to the front door, when their sister came back in.

"So you'd rather have a tense reunion filled with boring chit-chat and unimportant small talk?" I asked her, happy that Piper was back, who was always able to calm them down.

"No, but otherwise we won't have anything to talk about."

"I never touched Roger." I stated and her sisters were stunned at the topic change.

"Whoa." both said in union.

"I know you think otherwise, because that's what that Armani-wearing, Chardonnay-slugging trust-funder told you. But I would never do such a thing to you, you have to believe me! When I told you it was the other way around, you wouldn't listen. You both wouldn't listen to me, like you never do. I am not twelve anymore and I know I haven't been easy to live with-"

"That is the understatement of the year." Prue said annoyed.

I tried to ignore that "-but you are still my sister and I would never do something like that to you. It really hurts me that you think I would."

"As if you would really care." Prue threw back at her and turned to leave.

"Prue stop, you are not walking away now." Piper interrupted. "You two: living room!" she shoved us there and sat us down on the couch. I put my bag down and waited till somebody said something. Prue just rolled her eyes, so I started.

"Prue listen to me. That I am broke and was half homeless wasn't the only reason I came back here. I missed my sisters. I hate being apart from you two and I only realized that when I went away and was on my own for so long. I think maybe it is too early for you to really listen to me, we should try again tomorrow when you calmed down."

"I am the calmness in person!" she shouted back and Piper and I had to smile at that a bit.

"I have a proposition for you two. I will cook something and we talk over dinner."

"I am not hungry." Prue stated and left to go to her room.

"Me neither sis', but thanks for asking." I gave her a kiss on her cheek and left as well.

As I began to unpack the few things I owed on my bed, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I shouted to whoever was outside. Piper peeked in and closed the door behind her.

"I'm sorry for the way she acted out there." she started, but you have to understand, she really liked Roger and…

"Piper, stop it! Roger tried to, he… let's just say he came on to me and I hit him and everything I told you guys is true! I was not the bad guy in this for once."

Piper looked at me and for the first time I thought I came through to her. So I continued quickly.

"The first time he tried to kiss me was when he and Prue had their first date. He waited downstairs for her to get ready and I was sitting in the living room watching TV. He sat down next to me and… argh, he was disgusting! That night I warned Prue the first time not to go out with him anymore, but she wouldn't listen! And I kept on telling you two! And when they got engaged and he tried to rape me…"

Piper interrupted me: "He did what?"

"He tried to rape me. I hit him in the sack a few times and was able to run away."

"I'm so sorry honey, why have you never said anything?" Piper asked and pulled me into a hug.

"I told Prue, but she thought I was lying." I answered and a tear was escaping my eye.

"You could have come to me."

"I wanted to, but then Roger told Prue I flirted with him and all I wanted to do was leave after you two trusted him more than your own sister. I was hurt and angry."

"I am so sorry Phoebe." she said and pulled me into another hug, this time squeezing me tight and rocking me a little bit.

"Do you believe me now?"

"Yes. I can't believe that bastard tried to force himself on you."

The door flew open after Piper spoke that words and Prue stood in the room.

"He did what?"

"Ever heard of knocking?" I asked her, but she ignored my question.

Piper answered for me.

"Phoebe told me what really happened and I believe her and you should too."

I looked at Prue and saw that she fought an inner battle with herself.

"Prue, please believe me. He is a Gucci wearing pig; he tried to rape me and asked you to marry him a few days earlier."

Prue looked like she melted, when she finally looked me in my eyes and saw, that I was being honest with her. She came over to us, sat down on the bed and embraced me as well.

"Sorry I didn't believe you earlier Pheebs. I am so sorry."

"And I am sorry I ran away." I added.

"As long as you are staying now, you are forgiven." Piper smiled at me and I nodded.

"I couldn't leave if I wanted to, I am broke. I lost my last job as a waitress and I used the last of my money for the bus here."

"You were a waitress in New York?"

"Yes and a dishwasher and a dancer and a cleaning lady and and and. But on a good note: I went back to college. That was what made me so poor; I had to pay for it somehow. I already checked. I can transfer back here."

"That is good news! Congrats little sister!" Piper smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Yeah, I am proud of you! Maybe a little time on your own was good after all."

"Oh come on, I only grew up!" I smiled at them.

"Wait, you were a dancer?"

"Oh yes, only background though…"

"What is your main course?"

"Psychology."

The night went on with the three Halliwell sisters finally reunited and happy again.


End file.
